Raging Storm
by WarriorsBT
Summary: Boapaw is a normal, young tom from Rainclan. He struggles to prove he's just as great as his perfect sister and win the love of his crush. But when terror rakes its claws through the rain forest, and a mysterious threat is born, can Boapaw survive and protect his clan from a raging storm? T cause I'm like that.
1. Another allegiance update(7) Chap 7 soon

**SHOUTOUT TO STARGLEAM'S ENEMY, **

Rainclan

Leader: Pantherstar- Young, black tom with white ears and a scar on his nose

Deputy: Okapipelt- Pale, cream tom with brown, tabby markings and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Antface- Slim, dark red tom with darker points

Warriors:

Fishfoot- Dark grey she-cat with bright, green eyes  
Apprentice: Boapaw

Goldenrose- Golden she-cat with deep, amber eyes

Mushroomspots- Reddish she-cat with black spots

Sandburn- Light, cream she-cat with darker points

Pitcherpelt- Dark brown tom with black spots  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Shrewflight- Pale grey tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice: Rainbowpaw

Monkeyface- Longfurred, dark brown tom with flat muzzle

Macawswoop- Bright orange, tabby tom with green eyes

Shellfeather- Grey tom with bright green eyes

Dolphinheart- Small, cream she-cat with darker points  
Apprentice: Snakepaw

Barkblaze- Dark brown tom with bright, green eyes

Riverrift- Large, black tom with deep, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Mosquitopaw

Carpclaw- Dark, grey tom with grey eyes

Jaguarheart- Dark brown tom with black spots

Butterflymist- Beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat

Eeleyes- Slim, dark brown, tabby she-cat

Lizardheart- Light brown tom with green eyes

Moonblaze- Pearly white she-cat with gleaming fur

Flutterflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, green eyes

Bonefoot- Pale grey tom with greyish eyes

Flowereyes- Reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Lightstorm- Silver she-cat with stormy grey eyes  
Apprentice: Firepaw

Rockshade- Dark, grey tom with amber eyes

Echofrost-

Apprentices:

Boapaw- Brown tom with dark stripes

Tigerpaw- Brown, tabby she-cat

Rainbowpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright, blue eyes

Snakepaw- Pretty, grey she-cat with unusually long tail

Mosquitopaw- Small, light grey, tabby tom

Eaglepaw- Black tom with white tabby markings

Firepaw- Solid, orange tom with blue eyes

Ospreypaw-

Loonpaw-

Queens:

Willowfang- White she-cat with blue-grey paws; expecting

Thornfoot- Light brown, tabby she-cat; mother of Bonefoot's kits (Dustkit- Dark golden, tabby tom, Fawnkit- Light brown she-kit with while speckles, Steamkit- Pale grey tom, Canyonkit- Gold tom with blue eyes, Buzzkit- Grey, tabby tom, Grovekit- Light brown she-kit)

Berrybite- Dark, ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes; mother of Riverrift's kits (Burntkit- Dark ginger tom with green eyes, Flykit- Small, black tom with blue eyes, Mudkit- Dark brown tom with green eyes, Waspkit- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes, Frogkit- Dark reddish-grey she-kit, Mambakit- Black she-kit with icy, blue eyes, Nightkit- Jet black she-kit with red underbelly, Spiderkit- Very, dark red she-kit with icy blue eyes, Scarletkit- Dark, red she-kit with large, deep, blue eyes)

Deerfur- Dark brown she-cat; mother of Jaguarheart's kits (Avacadokit- Dark brown tom with darker spots, Lilykit- Light, brown she-kit with dark spots, Leopardkit- Brown she-kit with black spots, Grapekit- dark grey she-kit with spots)

Vineleap- Light grey she-cat with swirling, tabby markings; pregnant with Pitcherpelt's kits

Thunderswift- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby markings; pregnant with Shellfeather's kits

Elders-

Willowfern- Pale grey she-cat with large, grey eyes

Lightningclan

Leader: Thunderstar- Bulky, dark grey tom with amber eyes and a white muzzle, long tail

Deputy: Ambereyes- Sleek gray she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Medicine cat- ?

Warriors-

Gorillaheart- big black tom with dark grey patch's along back

Vinefoot- black tom with glowing green eyes  
Apprentice: Pandapaw

Destinyflight- light brown she-cat with silky fur  
Apprentice: Blackpaw

Skyfang- light grey she-cat with white blotch's  
Apprentice: mangopaw

Windbreeze- Black tom with light amber eyes

Lightheart- fluffy, white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Greypaw

Beetleheart- Inky black tom with brown underbelly

Fruitfur- orange with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Pandapaw- White tom with black legs, muzzle, ears, and tail

Blackpaw- dark grey almost black fur, white chest, and amber eyes

Greypaw- very fluffy, long grey fur. He's skinny and has yellow eyes.

Mangopaw- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Tinyflower- Very small, creamy brown and white she-cat; pregnant with Gorillaheart's kits

Macawfeather- Dark red she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes; mother of Thunderstar's kits (Boakit- Brown tom with a white ear, Dolphinkit- Light grey she-kit with a white chest, belly, and muzzle)

Elders- ?

Mountainclan

Leader: Cliffstar- Large, old, grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Slothfur- Dusty brown she-cat with faded grey stripes and golden eyes  
Apprentice: Echopaw

Medicine cat- Dustpool- Dark brown tom with sharp claws

Warriors:

Riverpetal- Blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, white spots that look like petals, Beautiful!

Vinefoot (we have a Vinetail, so I changed his name, if you have a suggestion for a different one, please tell me so I can change it J )- Heavy black and white tom with green eyes

Leafsong- Thin tan she-cat with ears and tail and spots on legs that look green in the sun. Amber eyes

Featherstream- Pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws and belly fur, sparkling blue eyes

Ocelotfang- Spotted golden tom with a long, white tipped tail

Toucanclaw- Black and white tom with orange-gold eyes

Palmtail- Pale tan tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Specklepaw

Tapirtail- Brown tom with white flecks

Duskleaf- Pale, amber furred she-cat with darker blotches on back

Vinetail- Dark gray tom with dark golden eyes and unusually long tail

Barkflight- brown tom with dark spots

Macaw-wing- Dark redish-ginger she-cat with golden eyes and black paws

Mistyheart- Dark bluish grey she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Eaglefoot: Dark grey tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Tortiouspaw

Sharpfoot- dark grey tom with glinting, yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Mistpaw

Stormleap- dark, greyish blue tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Fogpaw

Apprentices:

Specklepaw- Silver she-cat with black stripes and light blue eyes; short fur

Echopaw- soft, light gray, medium length fur with light blue eyes

Fogpaw- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tortiouspaw- long furred, pale, brownish grey tom

Mistpaw- beautiful, bluish grey she-cat with deep greenish yellow eyes

Queens:

Blacktiger- Night black she-cat with unusually long, curved claws; mother of Ocelotfang's kits  
(Orchidkit- Black and white she-kit with icy blue eyes, Spottedkit- Pale gray she-cat spotted with black)

Rainsplash- Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray speckles and amber eyes; mother of Barkflight's kits (Nutkit-Dark brown tom, amber eyes, Lemurkit- Dark gray she cat, tabby, golden eyes, Parrotkit- Light gray she cat, dark blue eyes)

Frogheart- Green eyed she-cat with tank fur and tabby markings; Pregnant with Stormleap's kits

Elders- ?

Cat's outside of clan:

Ice- white she-cat with light grey spots and dark blue eyes

Ginger- Ginger she-cat with a creamy white underbelly; kits- Running(Pale ginger tom with large amber eyes) Fangs(Black and gray tom with a long tail, has blue eyes) and Slash(Gray tabby tom with darker stripes, has amber eyes)

Kink- Mottled dark gray tom with a kinked tail

Olive- fierce, grey she-cat with sharp claws

Blister- Large black tom with bright amber eyes

Spider- Sharp clawed, mottled brown she-cat with bright green eyes and darker points

Piranhapelt- Gray, with a tinge of pink in his pelt. Long claws and fangs

**So yes, if you're curious, this is a create-a-cat. Before I give you a form or anything, let me explain a few things: First, this takes place in a Rainforest. That's why the cats have such odd names (ex.: Boapaw, Mambakit, ect.) If you want to create a cat for this, it has to have a jungle themed name so no "Badgerpaw", "Foxflight", "Yarrowfang", you get the point. Having "Wolf" in the name, is allowed due to the maned wolf.**

**Now, about a few… odder names. Pitcherpelt- in case you don't know, he is not named after a jug. There is a rainforest plant called a pitcher plant. Dolphinheart: There are dolphins in the RF! Weird but true! They're this little pink dolphin thing that's weird, 'nuff said.**

**Avacadokit- there are avacado's in the RF, I shouldn't have to explain this but IK someone will ask and be a troll**

**Now, just to get this part out of the way;**

**Rainclan lives at the bottom of a large, waterfall.**

**Lightningclan lives in the darker depts. of the forest where there is a series of caves**

**Mountainclan lives at the base of a mountain, the river that makes up Rainclan's waterfall runs through their territory**

**The rules are:**

**The name one, I already explained this.**

**Nothing that wouldn't be a clan cat name (Ex.: Soccerballfoot, Couchheart, Potatochiphead)**

**I would rather no loners and rogues**

**Cat's who go against the warrior code are allowed to a certain degree but you must get my permission.**

**So that's about it- here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Age (in moons):**

**Discript.:**

**Purrsonality.:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Strong points (fighting styles and such): **

**Weaker points (same as the one above):**

**Other:**

**This will also be on my profile. BTW, I am NOT A NEWBIE. This is just another account I just made and am gonna use for now on when I do Warrior FF. I have literally 3 others. **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SKIPPED YOUR CHARACER. **

**BTW, Guest, listen, if you read my last update on this story, you'd notice that at the end I had an AN that literally goes against EVERYTHING YOU SAID. Please read it. **

**And Stargleams Enemy (great name BTW), I made Tinyflower pregnant 'cause it seemed right, I promise she will have all the kits you gave me X3**


	2. Prologue

Long ago, there was a rich couple living in Asia. They owned four cats:

Storm- a beautiful, long furred she-cat with bluish grey fur

Panther- a sleek, black tom with fierce, yellow eyes

Mud- A bulky, long furred brown tom with a flat face

And Star- A beautiful, silver she-cat with glowing, blue eyes

One day, the couple found a child was due and decided that a rich environment free of modern technology was appropriate and purchased a plot of land deep within the rainforest.

The new father built a home and when the baby was born, the young family moved.

In the forest, the four cats grew curious. Eventually, with much hesitation they left they're human home with Star in lead. They struggled to survive and soon grew accustomed to the ways of the jungle.

After a while, Star and Panther grew so close, they kitted.

Three kits were born, Rain, Mountain, and Lightning.

With everything so happy, the cats did not thing anything could go wrong.

But then, he came. A large creature, a tiger that they named the Terrible Tyrant. He attacked the newborn kits. In her struggle to save them, Star attacked, tearing her claws across his face and ripping an eye out in the process. The Terrible Tyrant roared in agony and clawed her before racing away in terror.

Star though, was mortally wounded. In her finale moments, she told her mate she'd be watching from far above, a single light in the darkened sky. She then requested that the three remaining cats taught her kits to be great leaders, for them to create three clans, each on honoring the kits.

The moment she died, a lone light shone brightly in the sky, Star was watching over them as she had promised.

The cats decided to raise each by themselves.

Lightning was raised by his father.

Rain was raised by Storm.

Mountain was raised by Mud.

The three motherless kits grew, raised by their father and adoptive family.

Lightning, who looked exactly like his father, became a clever, mysterious tom.

Rain, who had a sleek, silvery pelt, became a determined, quick she-cat.

Mountain, who was a dark greyish brown, became a bold, strong tom.

When the time came, Panther told them of their mother and her finale request. In honor of her, they gave each cat the last name of "Star".

They each became Lightningstar, Rainstar, and Mountainstar.

Storm and Mud, who had bred gave their two of their six kits to each cat, then Mud joined Mountainstar, Storm joined Rainstar, and Panther joined Lightningstar.

Over the years, the couple who had first brought the cats there, adopted more, some of which joined the growing clans.

Now, many moons later, the night sky, or Silverpelt, is full of stars for every live lost in the clans. Many move around but Star never does, always remaining still so she can make sure her children's clans are safe.

And that, is how the jungle clans were born.


	3. Chapter 1

Boapaw snickered as he watched Rainbowpaw furiously stalk away. Pantherstar had just called a meeting deciding which cats would join him to the gathering.

His littermate, Rainbowpaw was not chosen while he was! He was tired of being compared to his sister, the "Perfect cat"! She was anything but, always worrying about herself and feeding off attention, something she got plenty of considering she was such a beautiful cat.

Now, he tried to conceal his excitement. This was his first gathering and, not only that, but Snakepaw was also coming! He caught sight of her across the camp, a shy smile plastered on her pale grey face, her brilliant eyes sparkling.

Something prodded his side and he jumped, spinning around to see a patterned face raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh, looking at Snakepaw again, are you, Boapaw?" Tigerpaw asked, her eyes glinting in amusement. "I'm not surprised."

"What? No I'm not!" Boapaw protested, leaping in front of her as she began to pad away. The she-cat looked away then grinned at him.

"Really? Tell that to the drool on your mouth." He looked down, his eyes widening before he quickly wiped it away. "You're welcome, by the way." Tigerpaw added.

Tigerpaw was Boapaw's best friend. They did everything together. If Boapaw was having a hard time with a battle move, Tigerpaw was right there besides him, flopping on her side clumsily. If Boapaw was fishing, so was Tigerpaw. If Boapaw was in the leaders den getting yelled at for trying to attack an ape, Tigerpaw was right there, biting her lip shamefully. If anything, the tabby was more of a sister than Rainbowpaw would ever be. Boapaw and Rainbowpaw didn't even look the same while Boapaw and Tigerpaw had the same, short, brown tabby pattern and golden underbelly.

Boapaw batted his friend's ear who sent him a sharp look before pouncing and throwing him down. She put a sheathed claw to his throat. "Gotcha!" she chirped, tail wagging.

Boapaw wriggled beneath her. "Hey, lemme go!"

Tigerpaw pressed down "First say that I'm amazing!"

Boapaw smirked and murmured "'I'm amazing.'"

Growling, Tigerpaw yowled, "Not like that!"

"Hey, whoa, whoa! Tigerpaw, get off!" a voice ordered and the she-cat sauntered a viperlength away, her eyes wide.

Okapipelt was glaring from behind them, his mouth drawn back in a frown.

"Uh… sorry.", she murmured quietly.

Okapipelt murmured something under his breath before shaking his head and crossly walking away. Boapaw, who was still on his back, grinned at Tigerpaw. "Whoa, yelled at by the deputy! Someone's gonna be sorry when Pitcherpelt finds out."

Tigerpaw thwacked him with her tail "Shut up!"

Boapaw flipped over and stood up. "On a different subject, Pantherstar said you were coming to the gathering, correct?"

Tigerpaw shook her head. "Nah, gotta hand out here with stupid Rainbowpaw."

Boapaw's jaw dropped. "What? But this is my first gathering! You can't just leave me hanging!"

Tigerpaw sighed. "Sorry, Boapaw, but I ain't coming and nothing's gonna change that."

Boapaw groaned and threw his head back. "This stinks!"

Tigerpaw nodded. "I agree!"

Boapaw lowered his head "I won't go."

Tigerpaw's eyes widened and she shook her head, bounding closer to him. "What? No way, you gotta! Seriously, don't skip it for me! Just go! I'll be fine."

Boapaw thought for a moment before giving her a sideways glance. "Really? You're ok with it?"

The she-cat gave a warm smile and nodded. "Totally."

Boapaw perked up a little then. "Alright then." he grinned. "I'll tell you everything, all the way to the last detail."

Tigerpaw cuffed him over the ears. "Yea, you better."

"Boapaw!" a familiar voice called and Boapaw turned to see his mentor, Fishfoot smiling at him from the edge of the island the clan's camp was on.

"Time to go, you coming?"

Boapaw glanced at Tigerpaw who motioned with her head for him to go. Boapaw turned back. "Coming!" he called as he bounded towards her.


	4. Chapter 2

Boapaw walked side by sides with his mentor. "Wow! I can't believe we're gonna see all those other cats! Are they mean? Ohh, ohh, are the ugly? I bet their super ugly _and_ mean! We're probably the best clan."

Fishfoot giggled and gently nudged Boapaw, "Yea, but don't say that at the gathering unless you want your ears clawed off." she paused "Oh yea, that's another thing. I don't wanna see you starting any fights, got it? Gatherings are supposed to be peaceful. There's no battling at all."

Boapaw nodded. "I know, Fishfoot! I won't! I'll wait till tomorrow to pull their tails off!" he crouched, stalking forwards before lunging at a vine and snapping it off the tress it was hanging on. "Like this!" he explained in a muffled voice.

Fishfoot held back a bit of laughter. "Get over here. How many times do I have to tell you not to play with vines? I haven't even taught you which ones are snakes and not." She scolded and the tabby apprentice sauntered back, biting his lip.

Fishfoot batted him and he giggled, purring and rubbing against her. Fishfoot was not only his mentor, but his aunt. They had grown close by the time he'd became her apprentice.

After walking for a while, they reached the Great Tree, also known as the gathering place. Boapaw's mouth dropped in awe. "Whoa..."

Fishfoot grinned "Amazing, isn't it?" she spoke as Pantherstar started into the clearing, many of Rainclan following.

Boapaw didn't look away "The Great Tree's so… big!"

Fishfoot nodded. "Yea. Well, c'mon, let's go catch up with Pantherstar and see the other clans."

Boapaw smiled widely "Ok!"

The two cats pushed through the bush's and into the clearing. Cat's roamed through it. Boapaw stared in amazement. "I've never seen so many cats in one place, wow!"

Fishfoot giggled. "Yea, it's pretty awesome, right?"

"Mmhmm!", Boapaw nodded.

"Fishfoot! Is that you?" a cheery voice spoke. A large, dark grey tom approached, his eyes glistening joyfully when he saw the two. "It is!"

Fishfoot spun around to greet him. "Sharpfoot! Hi!" Fishfoot glanced at Boapaw. "Uh, oh! Boapaw, this is my friend Sharpfoot! Sharpfoot, this is Boapaw, he's my paw!"

Sharpfoot blinked, then smiled. "Well congratulations! I told you you'd get an apprentice soon!" he leaned closer to Boapaw "And I suspect she's teaching you well, huh?"

Boapaw nodded twice. "Yes Sir! She's amazing!" he turned to Fishfoot "I thought the other clans were mean? You said Rainclan cats are the only ones you can trust."

Fishfoot's cheeks went red under her fur and she gave a guilty smile. "Well, I mean, most cats aren't that nice, but you know, a lot are… let me rephrase that, don't trust Lightningclan cats!"

Sharpfoot snorted with laughter. "She's right though." He glanced around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in again besides Boapaw. "Lightningclan cats are very untrustworthy. They steal and attack cats that haven't even done anything wrong Even if they're on their side of the border. Don't trust 'em, Boapaw, I guarantee that will be a bad mistake if you do."

Boapaw nodded. "Alright, I won't, Sharpfoot."

Sharpfoot backed away and smiled, a snort sounding from his nose. "Good." He looked at Fishfoot. "This is a smart apprentice you got here."

Fishfoot laughed. "Well, I try. Boapaw, how 'bout you go meet some other Mountainclan cats while Lightningclan isn't here to spoil the moment. They'll arrive soon, you know."

Boapaw smiled. "Ok! Thanks, Fishfoot!"

Fishfoot grinned at him. "No problem, Kit. Now get outta here."

Boapaw bit his lip in excitement and bounded into the crowd. _I wonder where Mountainclan's apprentices are… more importantly, where Snakepaw is! _he thought.

He sniffed the air, then opened his mouth a bit, tasting it. "Dang it!" he growled. _I can't smell a thing with all these smelly Mountainclan cats around. They seem nice but they sure don't smell it. _

As he thought that, a yowl broke out and a dark face pushed its way through the bush before the whole, bulky cat strutted out with sharp eyes. The clearing went utterly silent besides many hushed voices.

"Lightningclan's here!" a loud whisper sounded from besides him. He padded a little closer to see them better. More cats began to emerge from the shadows.

"Whoa…" he muttered. The cats melted into the gathering. Many cats flinched away from them and growled warnings when they came too close.

The large tom searched the crowd curiously before leaping onto the cliff that was the leader's stands. He assumed that one was the Lightningclan's leader's.

The other two leaders, Pantherstar and Mountainclan's who he recalled was named "Cliffstar" shot looks at him.

"Let us begin." The Shadowclan leader spoke in a deep, intimidating voice.

Pantherstar slowly nodded and Cliffstar quietly muttered something inaudible that Boapaw guessed was a "yes".

"Alright then." the tom growled. "I suppose you'd like to go first then, Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar smirked bitterly. "No, no, you go first, Thunderstar. Every cat knows how much you love speaking about your magnificent clan."

"Yes, do go first." Cliffstar hissed disdainfully.

Thunderstar glared. "Fine, if you insist."

He raised his head and began in a loud, droning voice as if he was bored. "Lightningclan is doing well, as always. A new litter was born yesterday and one of our she-cats is pregnant for her second time. We also have a new apprentice, Mangopaw."

Cats from Lightningclan began to cheer her name along with a few from the others. He raised an eyebrow. "Well then… that is all." Thunderstar backed away.

Cliffstar sighed and rose, padding to the edge of the ledge. "Mountainclan is also doing very well! Frogheart is pregnant again and we have five new apprentices, Fogpaw, Mistpaw, Specklepaw, Tortiouspaw, and Echopaw!"

Rainclan and Mountainclan both began cheering while the Lightningclan cats watched with cornered eyes.

Cliffstar nodded at the Rainclan leader. "Pantherstar?"

Pantherstar smiled and began, "Rainclan is well. We have five new apprentices: Snakepaw, Tigerpaw, Rainbowpaw, Mosquitopaw and Boapaw!" Boapaw lowered his head and smiled in embarrassment as his name was cheered. "We also have two new litters of kits, one having six kits and one having a shocking nine!"

Yowls of awe and amazement sounded, some crying "Liar!"

It was true though, Boapaw had been a kit himself when it happened, the day before his apprentice ceremony.

Pantherstar ignored them and continued "Along with that, Vineleap is now pregnant. She's not yet been confined to the nursery though."

Vineleap was sitting near her brother, Shellfeather. She waved her tail happily.

Pantherstar smiled. "That is all."

The cat's who had been sitting politely dispersed back into smaller groups and continued talking. Boapaw yawned, realizing he was rather tired. He decided it was time to find Snakepaw.

He searched restlessly around for a few moments before a distinctive flash of grey caught his green eyes. There she was, her long tail lashing as she looked around joyfully.

Boapaw leaped towards her, skidding besides her and puffing his chest out. "Hey Snakepaw!"

Snakepaw turned to face him and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Boapaw! How are you?"

Boapaw smiled. "Good, and you are?" He smiled, showing off his sharp fangs.

"I'm good!" Snakepaw chirped.

Boapaw nodded. "Wanna go… hang out, you know, just you and me?"

Snakepaw blinked. "I'd love to!"

Boapaw's eyes glistened happily. "Really?"

Snakepaw nodded. "Yea! But… I'm already talking to Blackpaw!"

A dark tom peeked out from behind her, a condescending smirk on his face. A scent overwhelmed him, thick and full of confidence. Boapaw couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the smell before.

Boapaw's mouth opened and his lips drew back in shock. "_Blackpaw_? A _Lightningclan_ cat?"

* * *

**Everyone's cats that have been reviewed will soon be in, I'm just too lazy to fix the allegiance thing right now. Looks like Boapaw's got some competition! DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUN!**

**Anyway, I started a new forum for this fanfiction (there's a link in my profile) and I'd love for you all to join! You can be in any clan and RP as your own OC! Hope to see you there!**


	5. Chapter 3

Snakepaw looked alarmed. "Oh my… is something wrong, Boapaw?"

Boapaw's mouth was wide open and his eyes were slits. He glared at the cat sitting behind his crush. "He's Lightningclan, Snakepaw! Lightningclan! You know…" he leaned in closer to Snakepaw so only she could head him. Blackpaw looked annoyed. ", evil, sneaky, kinda wanting to, you know, rip your eyeballs out one by one and feed 'em to the crocs?"

Snakepaw snapped her head back "Why, Boapaw, that's rubbish! And you're better than that to actually believe the rumors too!"

Boapaw lowered his head, then shot a paw in the direction of Blackpaw "Why can't you understand, he's evil!"

Blackpaw stood, his fur bristling "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

Snakepaw curled her lips back, leaping between the growling toms. "Stop it! That's enough! I will not have you two fighting over me like kits fighting over freshkill! This is a gathering for Starclan's sake!"

Boapaw felt a wave of guilt crash upon him as Snakepaw held her angered gaze "Boapaw, I thought you were a whole lot nicer than that! I'd suggest you'd leave then!" the she-cat snarled, her tail lashing.

Boapaw looked down before slinking back. Her gaze followed him until he melted into the crowd. He wished he could just shrink away into nothing and erase the burning feeling that ravaged his cheeks. He shot away, farther and farther from the two cats.

"Oh Starclan, I really did it now!" he muttered, slipping behind a small avocado tree. His heavy breathing soon ended as he caught his breath from running so far away from Snakepaw. He lied down, his head resting on his paws. "I really wish Tigerpaw was here… she'd know just what to say…"

That was true. Tigerpaw would say something normally seen as downing but it always helped brighten the young tom up. He smiled, imagining her in front of him, scolding Boapaw about not taking the time to understand she-cats and not listening to her many lessons about the subject.

_How many times do I have to tell you? You gotta be extra careful around she-cats! You can't say anything that will insult them till they see you as a close acquaintance! Idiot! _

Oddly enough, this helped bring his pressure and nervousness down. He laughed a little and sat down so he could lick his puffed up fur down. "Maybe I'll go see Fishfoot and that cat… what was his name? Ugh, I have the worst memory."

He stood up and began to pad at a careful pace out of the tree's and back into the crowd.

He searched relentlessly for his mentor until he caught a small trace of her sent, faint beneath the smells the gathering had to offer. With a bit of trouble, he managed to follow it to a petite, grey she-cat as well as a large, muscular tom.

Fishfoot was giggling hysterically as Sharpfoot told a story, a grin on his mug. Boapaw slowly padded forward, trying to become as small as possible.

"And I said, 'Well, if that bird was on your territory, then Lightningclan must've gotten the courage to actually fight a fair battle for some of our land!'" Sharpfoot explained.

Fishfoot nodded intently "So what'd he do? I bet that antbrain was racing back to his camp by now, hmm?"

Boapaw smiled a little as he listened to the story, waiting to be noticed. _I wish Fishfoot and I were that close… _he thought sadly.

He sighed and Fishfoot looked over. "Uhh, oh hey, Boapaw! I thought you were gonna go meet another clan cat or two…? Ahh, well, you don't have to, I suppose. Come here, Sharpfoot has the best stories!" she complimented her friend and patted the ground besides her with her paw.

Boapaw glanced at Sharpfoot for approval and the tom smiled warmly. "Yea, come over here, Kit."

Boapaw slunk towards them, sitting down. _I'll tell Fishfoot about Snakepaw later. _He decided.

"So um, what were you saying about Lightningclan?" Boapaw questioned.

Sharpfoot looked to Fishfoot. "I'm sure she'll tell ya later. I never really liked telling the same story." The large tom admitted. "At least, not this fast. I'll tell you all another… one about… the Terrible Terror."

Boapaw perked. "Terrible Terror?"

Sharpfoot nodded "Mmhmm, that's the one.", he pointed at his eyes with a sheathed claw "Saw the 'ol foxheart with these."

Boapaw gasped "Really? That's awesome!"

Sharpfoot smiled "Yessiree! Now, I saw this thing, while on a patrol. Now I was only an apprentice then but-"

From where the leaders spoke, an angry yowl erupted. "How dare you?" Cliffstar's voice rang out, sounding extremely venomous. "How dare you?"

Every cat looked up to see Thunderstar glaring at both Cliffstar and Pantherstar, his pupils slits. He spoke something else and Pantherstar bristled.

"That is enough!" the youngest leader yowled. "My clan and I are leaving!"

He gruffly turned away, leaping off the stones in one bound. He landed cleanly and flicked his tail for his clan to follow before melting into the forest. Boapaw stared in shock and began to follow before he realized Fishfoot was not with him.

"Fishfoot? Are you coming?" he called to her as he turned. Her mouth was wide and he was still sitting. She slowly nodded before giving a pained glance at Sharpfoot. He shrugged quietly and she stood, padding towards her apprentice.

"Goodbye…. Sharpfoot… I'll… see you soon, hopefully." She murmured.

He carefully nodded. "Yeah… ok… bye…" he muttered.

Boapaw blinked at Fishfoot curiously as she joined him at his side.

After a few moments, she spoke. "So what happened with you and Snakepaw?"

Boapaw lowered his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Fishfoot raised her head. "Oh. Well that's-

Boapaw sighed "I dunno what went wrong!" he blurted out. "I mean, I tried being nice but then I saw… she was with…" he leaned in closer to her "A _Lightningclan _cat…"

Fishfoot's eyes widened. "Oh… well maybe they were just, you know, friends?"

Boapaw shrugged. "I dunno, I hope so."

Fishfoot smirked a little. She thought or a moment before responding "Probably… Snakepaw isn't one to mess around, especially with vats from other clans. I don't think she was just talking to him."

Boapaw smiled "You really think so?"

Fishfoot nodded "Yeah. I know it."

Boapaw looked away "Alright… I guess you're probably right."

Still, the young tabby couldn't help but feel and uneasy feeling rise in his stomach belly as he looked over to see her walking slowly, looking back at the gathering place with and odd spark in her eyes.

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTOh man! I'm so sorry for how long this took! But here's the next chapter! :D I promise to update the allegiances soon! X3**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, I have a question… should I start naming chapters? Tell me in review- not PM, please!**

When Boapaw arrived at camp, Fishfoot gave him a gentle nudge towards the apprentice den.

Tigerpaw was in her nest snoring but Rainbowpaw was wide awake, her eyes bright. "Oh, Boapaw! You're back! How was it?"

Boapaw snorted "Fun. Too bad you missed it." he sneered and she looked a bit taken back. Firepaw brushed past him, his bluish grey tipped tail flicking. He yawned. "I can tell you a more detailed story 'bout it if you'd like to hear!" Boapaw looked at him and saw Firepaw's eyes wide and dreamy with emotion.

Boapaw rolled his eyes. The orange, lovestruck tom was at it again, trying to get Boapaw's littermate to be his mate. And he wasn't the only one- Eaglepaw was often trying to impress her as well, and even a few (young)warriors did! What did they even see in the annoying feline?

He decided that now, in the exhausted state he was, wouldn't be a great time to worry about it. He stalked to his nest, enjoying the soft, macaw feathers that lined it when he settled down in it.

Boapaw felt something tap his back gently and turned to see Snakepaw lying on her nest that was besides him, her velvety tail along his spine. He blinked at her. "Uhh… yes?"

She smiled a little "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you. But seriously, think next time you speak, ok?"

He slowly nodded. "Well, uhh, ok… I'm sorry too… I guess I was a bit of a jerk."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Besides; it's late, I want to sleep, you want to sleep, let's just rest our eyes, yes?"

He nodded. "Sure!" yawning, he lied his head down on his paws, whiskers twitching once.

The warmth of Snakepaw's silky tail on his back lifted and he sighed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the soft whispers of Firepaw and Rainbowpaw speaking to eachother…

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**

"_If you don't wake up right now and tell me everything that happened at the gathering last night…!"_

Boapaw awoke to the angry hissing of a familiar voice. "Mmmph… Butterflymist… please… just a little… mmerph… longer?" he hazily whispered. He kicked his back legs out softly and then curled up into a ball.

Something snapped around his tail painfully. He yelped and leaped up, spinning around to scratch his attacker- He barely stopped himself from raking his sharp talons across Tigerpaw's face. She had Boapaw's tail in her mouth and she was staring at him with irritation.

"Fimamly!" she muttered through a mouth of furry tail. She spit out the fluffy mass and stretched her long claws. "Now, tell me when Snakepaw is gonna go hunting with you next? Tonight? Tomorrow? Ohh! Right now? It's right now, isn't it?"

Images of last night flashed before the young tom's eyes and he felt a bit distraught, before he remembered what she had told him before he'd gone to sleep. He smiled a little. "Well… I made some progress."

Tigerpaw groaned. "Some progress? What's that mean? You two are acquaintances? I give up- you're impossible to teach anything!"

Boapaw glared. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And we aren't just acquaintances- we're _close_ acquaintances. There's a distinctive difference."

Tigerpaw raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. It all makes sense now."

Boapaw yawned and stretched, flexing his claws. "Whatever, I don't have to for your sarcasm!" he shoved past her bitterly.

She stared at him in surprise "Wait! I didn't… Boapaw, I'm sorry! Wait!"

Boapaw stopped and shot her a look. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Just… listen, I thought you and her were gonna make some real progress and… wait, that came out wrong. Boapaw-"

Boapaw sighed. "No, no, it's alright. I'm just… I dunno. I… come here."

Tigerpaw padded forward, lowering her head near his mouth.

"I…" Boapaw stuttered in a whispery voice "I think she likes a cat named Blackpaw- and he's from…" the young tom gulped "Lightningclan."

Tigerpaw's eyes widened and she skipped a breath. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lightningclan? You said Lightningclan, right? I heard you correct when you said Lightningclan?"

Boapaw nodded. "Yeah. You did."

"Whoa! That mousebrain! I can't believe she's in love with- MMMPH!" she yelped as he tackled her, pushing her muzzle down to silence her.

"Shhhhhhhh! Do you want the whole clan to know?" Boapaw hissed.

"Yourm herm mam macem." Tigerpaw mumbled.

Boapaw rolled his eyes and lifted his paw.

"You hurt my face." she muttered, standing up and rubbing her muzzle.

"You two!" a voice shouted. Both cats spun around. Jaguarheart was padding towards them. "Were you listening? Okapipelt said you're on border patrol with Mushroomspots, Carpclaw, Eeleyes, Mosquitopaw, Riverrift, Fishfoot, Pitcherpelt, and I. C'mon."

Boapaw's met with Tigerpaw. Both cats followed. "Wait… um… Jaguarheart, I have a question!"

The tom stopped walking to face him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Why are so many cats going out on border patrol?"

Jaguarheart flicked his tail and his whiskers twitched. "Pantherstar decided that with Lightningclan getting so dangerous, patrols need to be bigger. From now on, till all this drama dies down, the patrols will all consist of many cats." Jaguarheart padded away, quickly catching up with the cats who were already leaving camp.

"C'mon, we better get moving!" Tigerpaw muttered, galloping after them. Boapaw hesitated, stopping to look behind him. Snakepaw was slipping out of the apprentice den, her pelt nicely groomed and sparkling in the sun. She didn't deserve anything less than a Rainclan cat! Why was she getting so close to a Lightningclan cat? He shook his head. He didn't actually know that… maybe they were just… friends? Like Fishfoot said… yeah! Friends…

As he raced after his patrol though, he feld the same feeling of doubt he'd felt last night.

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**

**Ahhh, short chapter. Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, Boapaw is being annoying. Yep, I'm just gonna lay it straight- he's a bit of a jerk. And I'm starting to like Blackpaw better! Oh well…**

**Anyway, I made an animation for this fanfiction! I posted it on Scratch! There's a huge spoiler so yeah… but if you want to see it, link's in my bio! **

**Well… See ya later!**

**~BT**


	7. Chapter 5

**Real fast note before I start- sorry for not uploading the allegiance, I will soon, I promise! **

**Also, Rainbowpaw is purposely a Mary-Sue**

** **BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB******

Boapaw padded silently behind Tigerpaw as she droned on about maned wolf prowling around the territory that had been spotted by a Rainclan patrol.

He yawned, still majorly tired from the gathering.

He blinked away some crust in his bright green eyes and scrunched up his face for a moment.

Closing his eyes once more, this time not opening them, he began to doze off and the sounds of the monkeys calling and the birds squawking.

Something abruptly tapped his cheek.

Boapaw yelped and jumped up, unsheathing his thorn-sharp claws. In front of him, Tigerpaw squeaked and stumbled back in surprise.

"What was that?" she hissed, the fluffed fur on her back flattening.

Boapaw yawned and shook his head. "I dunno… what were you saying?"

Tigerpaw snorted and her tabby tail twitched. "Nothing… I uh… let's just go, the patrol lost us and we better catch up." she muttered, looking back over a small ridge where Boapaw caught a glimpse of a cat slipping over. "Before we get in trouble." she added.

Boapaw nodded. "Um, ok. Yeah."

Tigerpaw spun and hurtled after them. "Race ya!"

Boapaw shot after her but his pawsteps were uneven and he found himself tripping over roots, which was unusual. "Ungh, Tigerpaw… wait… wait…" he yawned again and tripped, falling on his muzzle.

A sharp agony shot through it and he moaned in pain. He pushed himself up, groaning and turning to see what he'd tripped over. In a patch of grass on the flattened trail, he found the torn up carcass of a small spider monkey lied there, dead. His whiskers twitched in excitement and confusion as he sniffed it. It smelled strongly of something unusual and he tilted his head to the side. That certainly wasn't cat, or any raptor bird either. Glancing at a few bite marks he found that whatever had killed the little creature had large, elongated jaws and frighteningly sharp fangs.

The bushes swished ahead of him and he looked up. A pair of gleaming eyes gazed warily at him.

Boapaw blinked in surprise, and stumbled back in shock. "Oh… hello…" he mumbled, trying to find it in him to smile in reassurance.

The shadowy eyes looked notably alarmed and Boapaw bit his lip. "It's ok!" he quickly added. "I'm not going to hurt you!" the apprentice promised.

He took a step forward and the creature's eyes widened. Boapaw blinked slowly, trying to reassure it. "Are you another cat? You don't smell likes one…" he began trying to start up a conversation. "But that's not bad! I mean, I've only ever smelled clancats so I guess i didn't realize we smelled so-" he was cut off as a growl sounded from behind him. A loud rumbling noise like thunder. Not an angry moan. Not a cat growl.

Swallowing dryly, the young tom slowly began to turn around. Before he could see fully what was attacking him, there was an angry yip and he felt jaws wrap around his neck and he was roughly shaken as blood splattered from the sharp teeth.

Boapaw screamed in agony and swiped at the air, hoping to slash his attacker's jaw. "Help!" he screeched, pain surging through his body as his head began to throb, his brain aching from being thrown around in his head so much.

From the bush's, a small, reddish beast with a small ruff on his neck stalked out timidly, eyeing the scene carefully. It had a long, black muzzle and large, blue eyes.

_A maned wolf… _he thought in horror, remembering vaguely hearing tales of the murderous monster as a kit in the elders den. _I thought it was bigger… unless… _Realisation hit him. _That one's just a kit!_ Tigerpaw had mentioned they'd been seen earlier. If only he would've listened… now he was going to die...he hung his head, falling limp as his struggles only seemed to tire him out. He quietly yowled and moaned as blood splattered the ground, painting it a terrifying red.

"Let my apprentice go, you giant mangy rat!" an angry snarl sounded and suddenly he felt the grip on his scruff loosen as he dropped to the ground, landing on his paws, but collapsing almost immediately.

Across the trail, he was dimly aware of the monstrous creature struggling to his paws as he was surrounded by the hissing patrol.

"Boapaw? Boapaw! Get up!" Fishfoot's frantic voice sounded from nearby and a shadow loomed over him, only darkening his vision more. He was shaken again and he groaned in protest.

"Fishfoot, stop!" a faraway voice yowled and pawsteps drummed the ground before he could see speckled, white and brown paws. "He's had enough! If you want to help him…" Jaguarheart's voice droned off and Boapaw gave up on trying to stay conscious as darkness swallowed him completely.

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT****

"Hey, Kitty, you in there, bud?" a gentle voice coaxed Boapaw out of his sleep and he blinked in confusion. "Hmmm?" he hummed. "Where am I?"

A reddish tom stood a few tail lengths away,his pink tongue flicked over his pink muzzle once. _Antface…_

"What am I doing in the-" Boapaw tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through neck and down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, ears flattening against his head.

"Oh no no no no! Don't do that! You do not want to do that!" Antface assured him, quickly hurrying over and nudging Boapaw down into his soft, moss nest lined with macaw feathers.

"Oh, that wolf sure did do a number on you! Everyone thought you were dead! But it wasn't too bad of a bite actually, I'm more worried about your head. How ya feeling now though?" the hyper tom drummed eagerly, his eyes wide with curiosity and a bit of worried.

His scruff was still throbbing and a headache was slowly awaking in his head but the young tom was happy he wasn't on a tour through Starclan. He shifted slightly in his nest. "Like a dead mouse…" he muttered, Antface's response being full of concern. "But I feel ok now!" he quickly added. "Except my head is kinda sore. How long have I been sleeping?"

Antface looked relieved for a second. "Well… that's just to be expected. And I can help that. Also, one moon." he chirped.

He padded away briefly, leaving Boapaw alone. "Huh?" Boapaw mumbled, bewildered.

A small, black beetle crawled across the tom's paws and he batted at it in boredom. It clung to his paw and he watched as it crawled to the tip of a claw before spreading it's elytra and flying up and out of the den. He snorted enviously and rested his tabby head on his front leg. He wished he could fly out of the den but he had a feeling he'd be sitting in the den for days to come.

He turned to look at Antface as the young medicine cat padded back towards him, a leaf with a brownish paste in his jaws. "You've been asleep for one moon."

"What? One moon?" Boapaw cried frantically, eyes growing wide, and pupils slitting.

Antface laughed and placed the leaf besides Boapaw's face, smiling reassuringly. "I'm joking."

"Oh… heh heh…" Boapaw laughed queasily. He stared at the paste, unsure.

"Cocoa beans." Antface explained. "If you mash them up, they're good for a headache… that is, if you don't eat too much. They can give a stomach ache like all the Darkforest." Antface grinned a little. "Don't repeat that last part to your mother by the way, and if you do, don't tell her you heard it from me."

Boapaw nodded and reached down, placing a paw on the leaf and lapping up the paste with his rough tongue. It tasted it weird, not bad, but far from good. Swallowing the mashed beans dryly, he suddenly realized just how thirsty he was. "Ungh… can I have some water to wash it down, Antface?"

Antface nodded, grinning. "Sure thing!" he bounced away towards the corner of the den, where a pile of moss sat as well as a small puddle in a large dent in the ground. Antface stood on his hind paws, leaning against the stone wall with his front. He pulled at a stone, wedged between a crack near the top of the wall until a small stream of water spilled out, filling it to the brim, and then starting to flood out.

Antface squeaked in surprise and struggled to push it back in. When he finally did, he took one of the wads of moss and pushed it against the puddle that was now forming around the small indent and dropped it in front of Boapaw who stared at him in amazement. "That was so cool! How'd you make it do that?"

Antface grinned. "Oh! It was discovered moons ago by-" he paused and his chirpy expression dropped. Grief flooded it. "Beachstone…" he slowly muttered.

Boapaw felt a pang of sadness for the medicine cat. He had vague of Beachstone from his kithood, a beautiful, feisty she-cat with sharp blue eyes. She was snappy at times, but for the most part, she had been kind and caring.

She had died less than a moon before Boapaw's apprenticeship, struck down by a golden cat.

Boapaw could remember Antface had been close with the former medicine cat, and it was obvious to most that he had a heavy crush on her. She'd died only days after Beechstone had given her apprentice his name, as if Starclan wished for it to be, as if they knew of Antface's crush… but Starclan couldn't be that cruel… right?

He sighed at the tom who stared drearily outside of the den, beyond the hanging vines. Boapaw leaned forward, wincing as a sharp pain stabbed his neck before lapping at the moss gingerly, string up at a solemn Antface.

The vines at the entrance suddenly lifted away as a grey shape made it's way through. Fishfoot blinked at her nephew before sighing with relief. "Oh, thank Starclan you're ok! We really thought we'd lost ya there, Boapaw."

Boapaw smiled at her. "Yeah, well…"

Fishfoot looked back up at Antface,shuffling her speckled paws. "So when will he be ready for more training, Antface? Tomorrow maybe? Day after?"

"Mmm…" Antface bit his lip and looked away in discomfort, his eyes still slightly dazed after mourning. "A quarter moon…? Maybe two?"

Boapaw gasped and Fishfoot did the same a heartbeat later. "That's half a moon though! He can't be that injured! He doesn't look it!" she hissed, tail fluffing in distress.

"A whole two quarter moons…" Boapaw moaned, dropping his head down in his paws and lashing his tail.

Antface crouched down, ears back and teeth bared in nervousness. "I said maybe! Maybe two!" the lithe tom squeaked, glancing back and fourth.

"Maybe? Maybe?! He'll still be in here for seven sunrises!" she squawked, glaring at no cat in particular.

"I'm sorry, Fishfoot!" Antface slowly rose up, tilting his head to the side and giving a feeble smile. "But it's not that bad, really!"

Fishfoot snarled and closed her eyes, spinning towards Boapaw. "Ugh, and you! What were you doing with that wolf anyway?" she narrowed her eyes.

Boapaw tried to melt into his nest. "I… I didn't… mean-" He was confused and scared. This was a part of Fishfoot he'd never seen.

"You should have stayed with the patrol! Then none of this would have ever happened!"

"But I didn't know!" Boapaw wailed but his voice was drowned out by the angry she-cat's scolding.

"Fishfoot, that's enough!" a loud voice boomed and both cats looked up in surprise to see Antface glaring down at them. "I understand you're angry," he began. "But taking it out on your apprentice won't do any good! Boapaw needs to keep calm and still to heal up and he just can't do that with you screeching his ears off. I'll have to ask you to leave while Boapaw takes a nap."

Boapaw blinked in surprise at the nervous cat as he stared Fishfoot out of his den. She huffed a small "Sorry" before disappearing into the clearing.

Silence. Boapaw licked his lips after a few moments and dipped his head before cringing. "Thanks you." he quietly mumbled.

Antface kept his eyes at the exit, they were stern, but not angry. "You're welcome." he replied gently without looking away.

Boapaw sniffed and lied his head on his paws. "I have to take a nap?" he whined, feeling once more like a kit.

Antface finally turned his attention away and stalked towards his herb store. "Yes."

He groaned but didn't argue, closing his eyes. He wrapped his tail tightly around him and tried to get comfortable.

Unfortunately, as much as he struggled to put his mind to rest, he just couldn't sleep. Anxious claws tore at him as his imagination ran wild and his legs twitched, wanting to run and jump and the need to sink his claws into prey.

He kept as still as possible, not wanting to hurt his neck as he struggled to sleep.

When the tom opened his eyes again, his mouth was dry and it was dark out, that much he could see from the vines. He blinked in surprise and his mouth opened wide as he stared.

"Awake?" Antface's voice broke him out of his shocked trance and he turned his head, ignoring the strain in his scruff.

"Can I have moss? With water, please?" he asked, his voice cracking with dryness.

Antface nodded. "Yep! Give me a moment, kit." he meowed as he turned towards the crevice which still was filled to the brim with fresh water.

Boapaw wrinkled his face in disdain. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Antface took a wad of moss and his teeth and his head hovered above the water. "Call you what?" he said through his fangs before dipping down to wetten the dry stuff.

"Kitty, kit. I'm not a kit, so why?"

Antface looked surprised. He turned and started back towards Boapaw. "Hmmf…" he looked up, as if wracking his brain for an answer. "You know, I never actually knew why." he said as he dropped the dripping moss at Boapaw's feet. "Do you want me to stop?"

Boapaw didn't reply for a moment. "No." he finally said. "You can keep saying it."

Antface chuckled. "Alright then."

Boapaw flashed him a toothy grin before beginning to suckle at the moss, pulling water from it. He gulped down water until he felt content and his mouth was dry before standing up and stretching.

"Nononono! Wait, no!" Antface cried but he was too late.

Boapaw squealed in pain as his neck burned angrily, throbbing and sending him into shivers as he collapsed to the stone ground besides his nest, whimpering.

Antface sighed. "That's uhh… not something you're gonna wanna do… at least not until your neck's feeling better, Kitto."

Boapaw whined and remained still, not wanting to feel the pain again.

Antface gently nudged him back into his moss nest. "Why don't you just relax?" Antface murmured. "I have to go sort some herbs."

He straightened up and began to turn around when the vines at the entrance trembled. A petite, tortoiseshell face peered in, blue eyes sparkling. "Is Boapaw awake? I heard a cry." his sister quietly spoke. Her eyes met with Boapaw's. "Oh, brother, you're ok!"

"Oh, hi Rainbowpaw…" Boapaw hissed.

Rainbowpaw smiled. "Oh, Boapaw! I'm so happy you're ok! I thought I'd lost you. I would have that wolf attack me anyday if it meant keeping it from getting you!"

"Hello, Rainbowpaw. You seem perky today- more than usual too." Antface warmly spoke to the apprentice.

She purred and sat down. "Thank you, Antface! And thank you for saving Boapaw, too!"

He ruffled his pelt and shook his head. "Mm, he saved himself. All I did was stop the bleeding. Any cat could've done that." He paused to dig his barbed tongue between a persistent bit of dirt in his toes. "Not any cat could just survive a wolf attack, especially with his neck so close to snapping."

Boapaw leaned in closer, cursing a wave of pain that followed, silently. "Huh?"

Antface turned to look at him. "Oh, I didn't mention that?" he asked. "I swear, I thought I had."

He bent down to lap at his paw. "When they brought you in here" he started, "They thought you're neck was broken but fortunately it wasn't, although you got close."

"Oh." Boapaw murmured.

"Yes, well brother, it's ok now! And I'm so happy you're alive!" Rainbowpaw cut in, her tail flicking.

"Rainbowpaw! It's time for training!" Shrewflight yowled from outside.

Rainbowpaw's eyes glinted with excitement and she flexed her claws. "Oh, yay! Training! I love training!"

"You love _everything_." Boapaw muttered, too quiet for her to understand.

"Hmm, what was that?" she tilted her head and leaned in next to his face.

"Rainbowpaw! Now!" Shrewflight's ordered.

"Oh, I better go! He sounds mad! Bye, Boapaw, Antface!" Rainbowpaw shot out of the den, tail lashing behind her.

Boapaw snorted in annoyance. She was so perfect! Too perfect, and Boapaw absolutely hated it. Why couldn't she be more like everyone else? He rolled his eyes.

Antface strolled up to him and sat down. "Boredness getting to ya?"

Boapaw yawned. "Uhh… yeah. That's it." he lied. He wished Tigerpaw would come in. Where was she? He'd have expected her to come greet him, check up on him, by now.

Antface stood, ready to finally go sort his herbs.

"Antface?" Boapaw asked, before the russet tom could take a step.

Antface twisted his head around. "Yes, Boapaw?"

"Where's Tigerpaw?"

Antface's playful grin melted away as his face fell. His shoulders slumped, almost as much as they had when Beachstone died.

"Boapaw… she's gone."

**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT**BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB****

****Longish chapter to pay up for last chapters shortness and the long holdup thing****


	8. Chapter 6

****I just want to add before I start this chapter, that if you noticed, when Boapaw is "crying", no actual tears come down. ****

****Cats do not cry, at least not with tears. They may mourn and wail in grief, but you'll never see tears in a cats eyes. ****

****Therefore, Boapaw does not actually "cry" at any point. ****

****This is not saying cats eyes don't water. They do for a number of reason, but none are emotional or pain (unless it's an injury to the eye)****

****Also, warning for suicidal thoughts, but not really, 'cause Boapaw is a dramatic little shiz.****

****Another thing (warning, Spoilish explainations)- I can't stress enough how close Boapaw and Tigerpaw are. They will never be romantically attracted to each other, but Tigerpaw always wanted to half a male littermate and Boapaw always needed someone to not compare him to his littermate, and they made friends almost the moment they met in the nursery. ****

****I stressed this connection they have a lot in this chapter, since Boa is having a ******_**Yellow Taxi **_******(Joni Mitchell) moment.****

****Speaking of his drawn out thoughts, he mentions a few other things. ****

****First- ****

****Boapaw is what I like to think of as the neglected, smaller brother of every warrior Mary-Sue. You know them! XD Of course, Boa and Rainbow's mom (Butterflymist) wasn't any less fair to Boa than she was to Rainbow, but like Tiny did in ******_**The Rise of Scourge**_******, Boa sensed Butterfly liked Rainbow.****

****I just realized that Butterflymist is Butter Mom from Starkit's Prophecy.****

****UNINTENTIONAL REFERENCE!****

****I'm getting off topic.****

****Next thing I'm going to add to this long AN-****

****Snakepaw.****

****Snakepaw doesn't push Boapaw aside at any point, please don't think that. Boapaw is sick with grief, and since this story is basically from his point of view, I'm writing what he's thinking. ****

****Blackpaw/ Lightningclan: This gets to be a very important part of the story. ****

****For now, I'll just say once more, Boapaw is sick with grief, plus he's been worn they're evil and heartless. ****

****Same way the Lake Clans feel about Shadowclan, hint hint.****

****Antface- Antface is actually super young. When Beech-whatever her name is (Im sorry i forgot, please dont kill me) died, Antface hadn't had a medicine cat name, and continued his training mostly in his dreams, so yeah… He's only a couple moons older than Boapaw. ****

****He looks at Boapaw as a real friend as isn't nice just because he's a medicine cat.****

****Ok, I think that's it. Sorry this is so long. ****

****Sorry for short chapter, BTW, just trying to get this stuff out there. I'll update allegiance soon.****

* * *

"G-gone…?" Boapaw stuttered, jowls quivering. "You… you mean dead?" he shuffled uneasily in his nest, grief racking his heart. A faraway pain shot up his neck at his movement, but he barely noticed.

To his surprise, Antface shook his small, reddish head. "No… I mean, maybe not… Pitcherpelt hurt the pup, fately. In return, the wolf grabbed her and took off."

Boapaw felt a spring of hope explode in his chest. "So she may be alive?"

Antface looked away, not answering. Boapaw blinked. "Antface?"

"I dunno, Boapaw. I… I don't think so." he mumbled.

Boapaw slumped, and let out a loud moan of anguish. "No…" he wailed softly. "This is all my fault…"

Antface shook his head. "No… no, it's not."

Boapaw buried his head in his paws, ignoring all the resulting pain in his neck "I killed her! This is… this is my fault! She was my best friend, and now…" he choked on a sob. "Now she's dead! I killed her!"

Antface crouched, then slowly slunk closer, pressing his face into his younger friends flank. "Don't say that…. it wasn't your fault. I believe that Starclan does everything for a reason… Maybe-"

Boapaw recoiled and hissed, "Starclan did this?! You're saying that Starclan took her?! What good has killing an innocent cat done? Leave me alone, Antface."

Antface flinched as the young tom let out a throaty growl, warning him to back away. The lithe, red tom backed a few pawsteps back, before turning around and exiting the main cave and padding into his personal den, a smaller chamber with room for two.

Boapaw sunk into his nest, wishing silently for death.

Where did he go wrong in his life? First he was weak. No, not weak, just weaker than his perfect, beautiful sister.

_Stupid Rainbowpaw. _

What next? Oh yes, sweet, sweet Snakepaw. He loved her, but he wouldn't even give her the shape of the moon. She tossed him aside with an innocent smile and chirpy words and… and that stupid Lightningclan cat! She liked him, he had no doubt now, and he liked her. What was his name?

Blackpaw.  
Hate boiled up in Boapaw's stomach, churning his belly so viciously that he felt he might throw up.

To the Dark Forest with Blackpaw! All Lightningclan cats were evil and heartless! What could Snakepaw possibly see in him?

At the moment, Boapaw realized how much he truly hated the dark tom. He sunk his claws into his bedding and tore at it.

But Blackpaw was the least of his worries right now. Instead, he had injured himself, and set Tigerpaw's fate in the process.

Who went talking to eyes in the bushes? Even if it had been a normal cat… Boapaw angrily bared his teeth. He was stupid, useless! He should've ran to the patrol, told them what he'd seen.

Instead he's gotten Tigerpaw killed.

He'd gotton Tigerpaw killed.

Killed.

Dead.

Off to Starclan.

The thought came in many different ways, but they all meant one thing: Tigerpaw was gone.

He realized with a sharp pang that she'd been the only cat to look at him as an equal to his littermate, if not better than her.

Snakepaw and Antface were nice but…

Snakepaw pushed him aside and Antface was supposed to be nice. He _was _the medicine cat, after all.

Tigerpaw was just… Tigerpaw.

Boapaw rested his head on his paws. He wanted to just sleep… die…

Yeah... that sounded pleasant, just about now. He closed his eyes and died.

Or at least wished to.


	9. Chapter 7

**Longish chapter with bad quality… **

It had been a quarter moon since the accident and Antface had told him his injury was healing faster than he'd expected. Of course, Boapaw would still be trapped in his dumb nest for at least another quarter moon.

Yipee.

Actually, it wasn't as boring as he'd expected it to be. Although Boapaw resented his daily stretches, he didn't mind helping Antface sort herbs. Antface had taken the time to teach him several simple ones as well. Chiraita was used for cats who had gotten sunburn. It didn't of course, fix the burn, but Antface explained how it helped lower the chance of a skin disease.

Giloe helped with fever, and calihari was good for numbing pain, and the list went on.

Boapaw found himself increasingly interested, but he was having a hard time remembering every one. Besides, he prefered fighting and hunting, the task of a medicine cat would never be his.

"Boapaw, come here! I have some herbs I'd like some help with sorting."

Boapaw lifted his head off his nest to look up at Antface. The chirpy red tom flicked his darker tail, mouth full of roots and a couple of strange fruits that hung from a stem.

Boapaw slowly stood, ignoring the slight pain in his neck, and made his way slowly to Antface, taking small pawsteps. When he reached the end of the cave, which was where his nest had been moved closer to, he settled down on his haunches, neck straightened out to avoid any pain. "Ok." he obliged. "What herb? Green wood? I finally remembered what it was called!" he grinned.

Antface gently lied the collection of herbs in his mouth at his dark red paws before looking up. "Ahh, yes, but what does green wood do?"

Boapaw wracked his brain for the answer. "It's for… skin…?"

Antface nodded. "Go on…"

"And…. uh… you can crush it into a poultice to apply to burns?"

Antface cheerily nodded. "Exactly! And what about sarpa?"

"Sleep loss! It helps you get tired." That one he remembered well. Antface had offered him the strange root his second night he'd been there after it became apparent that sleep was not to come without aid.

"Good! Now these," he motioned to the roots and fruits at his paws, "are long peeper. They're weird looking, right?"

Boapaw nudged a fruit with his paw. "It's looks like a-"

"If you're going to say what I think it is, don't bother. Got it?" Antface interrupted, his eyes dull and familiar as if he was used to it. Boapaw snapped his mouth shut.

"It's used for coughs, and chest infections. I've been told that it would be useful for something called 'green cough' but whatever that is doesn't happen here, and long peeper certainly doesn't grow there. Too cold."

"Where'd you hear that?" Boapaw asked, his ear flicking. "How do you even know a place cold enough to to grow plants exists?"

Antface mused. "I'm a medicine cat, I know everything! Or have you forgotten?" he joked. "And plants grow in the place, but they're used to it. They can't grow in the rainforest though. Too hot here."

Whiskers twitched as Boapaw kept himself from laughing. A place without towering trees and heat? Something like that was unimaginable.

He wouldn't tell Antface his thoughts on that though. The tom was his friend, and was the closest thing he had to Tigerpaw. His whiskers drooped as he thought of her. He missed his denmate dearly.

"So have you done your exercises for today, Boapaw? Or are you trying to slip past them once more?" Antface meowed, interrupting his thoughts.

Boapaw blinked innocently and motioned to himself with his tail. "Me? Why Antface, I would never!"

Antface raised an eyebrow before flicking his tail towards outside. "Go, you fishbrain."

"I thought you wanted me to help you sort herbs!" Boapaw whined.

"And you will, as soon as you loosen your neck." Antface chided.

Boapaw rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, his tabby cheeks stretched back in a toothy smile. He really did like being around Antface. Antface felt like an older brother, an annoying, overprotective one, but someone to look out for him in the worst of times, and tease him in the best. And even better, the optimistic cat was great at helping cats get over losses… there was never time to think of Tigerpaw with him having to exercise all the time. And he liked that just fine...

Antface stared at him for a moment. "Ok, there is no way you're gonna listen to me if I send you out there, huh?"

Boapaw sighed. "Antface…" he ined.

Antface stretched, his long, dark tail lashing before he trotted forward and out of his den.

Boapaw watched for a moment, before hurrying after, his neck stretched out in front of him. What was he doing? Oh… he knew what he was doing. Antface had his face poked into the warriors den.

There was no getting out of his exercises today.

"Boapaw!" a voice called behind him and he spun his ears around, not bothering to move his head as he loudly spoke. "Yes?"

Tiny, dark brown paws followed by a tan body came into his vision. "You're Boapaw, right? You must be! You're the one who broke his neck!"

Boapaw stared at the tiny kit, about three moons at most. Who was this? He glared disdainfully and shook his tabby pelt. "I did not _break_ my neck!"

"You _almost _broke your neck." The tan tom murmured, not noticing his aggravation.

"_Almost_, you furball, is the key word in this situation!"

"Hey! I'm not a furball!" The irritating kit defended, his eyes cornered.

"Whatever, tiny." Boapaw hissed, staring at the cloudy sky as if he'd never seen it before.

"It was kinda stupid to talk to a wolf, don't you think?" The kit asked, tilting his head innocently, as if the two hadn't just been snarking at each other.

_What is wrong with this stupid brat? _"Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that?"

"My mother." He blinked. "Why?"

Boapaw sniffed humoredly. "Oh, you're mother huh? What are you, a mother's tom?"

The small cats eyes widened and he hopped up. "N-no! I'm not!"

Boapaw laughed loudly, throwing his head up. "Mother's tom! Mother's tom!"

"No I'm not!" the kitten yowled, swinging his head back in fourth in embarrassment. "I'm not! Stop!"

Boapaw stood up, ignoring the pain that rocketed through his neck. "Go back to Mama, and leave that big cats alone, hmm?"

With a hurt expression, he swung around and pelted to the nursery where a light brown she-kit with white speckles watched. She glared at Boapaw before consoling the darker kit.

Boapaw rolled his eyes and spun around. Whatever, he and no time for annoying beebrained kits and their stupid questions.

He looked up, realizing his mother, Butterflymist and Antface were both staring at him.

"Oh, Boapaw, did you have to be like that?" Antface hissed.

"Like what? He was being super annoying." Boapaw hissed, but he burned shamefully under his pelt.

His mother glared. "Super annoying? Boapaw, Canyonkit is just a kit!"

_So that's his name..._

Butterflymist continued. "He doesn't know better! Why can't you be more like Rainbowpaw?"

"Maybe cause I'm not Rainbowpaw…?" he hissed under his breath before looking up to meet their disappointed gazes. "Look, I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to a stupid kit go on about how dumb of me it was to talk to a wolf!"

"It _was_ dumb!"

"Well shut up!" Boapaw snapped.

A growl rose in her throat, and Butterflymist cuffed her son across his ears hard, sending him reeling back in pain and surprise. "I am your mother! Don't talk to me like-'

"Stop!" Antface yowled. "Just stop! This arguing is going no where. I got you so you could make sure Boapaw did his excercises, ok? Just… just watch him, and don't say anything! I'm too busy for this!" Antface scowled and streaked back to his den, red fur like blood spilling across the ground.

Boapaw glared at the ground.

"Go ahead. What he said, Boapaw." Butterfly urged, her voice bitter. "I thought I raised you better…"

Boapaw ignored her last comment, wanting to at least stay on Antface's good side.

He sighed and began to stretch his neck painfully, watching his mother stare at him impatiently, her eyes on the sun while her paws shuffled boredly. This was going to be a long morning…


	10. Chapter 8

When the sun was half way across the sky, Boapaw finally finished all of his exercises. Several times, his mother commented on how he could do better, but he ignored her. He wasn't in the mood for her irritating criticism.

Boapaw sighed and padded stiffly back to the medicine den where Antface had finished sorting herbs. Well, there went that.

Boapaw settled down in his nest as Antface checked the healing flesh on his neck.

"Well, there's no infection, so that's good. I'll just have to change the leaves covering it, and we'll be done tending to your neck, for today anyway." Antface went on as he went to get more cobweb to help keep the leaves sticking to his neck. "Are you hungry? I heard Firepaw caught quite the parrot today, though it might be saved for the elders."

Boapaw closed his eyes. "Something small would be nice, thank you."

Antface didn't move and hair-length, an amused smirk on his pointy muzzle. "Well then, go ahead! Nothing's stopping you from getting your own prey."

"Oh Antface!" Boapaw whined. "I really don't want to…"

Antface shook his head. "If you're going to be a Rainclan cat, I can't have you getting weak. Go get something yourself, or you can sit there with an empty belly."

Boapaw stared at the ceiling of the den. "I will later. I think I should rest now."

Antface purred. "Fine, lazy tail. I'll be checking on Willowfern if you need me. She has a strange cough."

Part of Boapaw wanted to ask, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. He watched Antface leave the den and disappear out of view before settling down and closing his eyes.

* * *

When Boapaw's eyes opened, he was no longer in Antface's den. Around him was a beautiful rainforest, the sky above it a night with thousands of stars. The forest seemed to glow and rustle with signs of life in every corner.

A pretty, starlit cat with bright green eyes stood above him, her tail flicking once. Boapaw recognized her, but his memory failed him.

He stared at her uncertainly. Was this Starclan? Did he… die?

"You're not dead, Boapaw." the feline mewed, nosing him to his paws. He noticed his injury did not bother him and he loosened a bit. "I just have a message, one that I feel only applies to you."

Boapaw blinked in surprise. "But only medicine cats get messages from Starclan… wait! Am I supposed to be a medicine cat?" he adverted his gaze and sadly murmured, "But I want to be a warrior…"

The she-cat smirked pleasantly, a purr rising from her throat. "Oh dear, you are destined to be whatever you want. Mold your future, and live you're life. You only have one." she smiled gently, and Boapaw sighed in relief. The pretty cat continued, "Like I said a moment ago, this message was something I only saw useful to you."

Boapaw nodded. "Oh… ok. What is it?"

"A spirit with SilverPelt will rescue the stolen in a price for acceptance, but only war can rise."

Boapaw stared in confusion. "Wait- what?"

The she-cat was already fading away though, as well as Boapaw's vision. "I cannot say anymore, but you must share what I have given to you with no one, for only you, and you alone can figure it out. Tell only then."

"No wait! Can't you say anymore?!" Boapaw pleaded as she barely became an outline.  
"Be kinder, Boapaw." With those last words, she was gone. Boapaw's legs seemed to crumple beneath him as everything around him faded to black.

* * *

...

"_Boapaw?"_

_..._

_"Boapaw!"_

Boapaw shrieked and leaped up, panting madly. Antface stared at him, puzzled. "Um… Boapaw? Pretty deep sleep there, hmm? You're were dreaming."

Boapaw stared at him for a moment before swallowing dryly. "Y-yeah… water… please?" his mouth was as dry as a drought and his neck was beginning to ache again from all the movement and stress.

Antface, who obviously sensed the tension, only nodded blankly and padded to the little pool of water in the corner. He dropped some moss in, soaking it, before returning and nosing it in front of Boapaw. Boapaw lapped at it, sighing in relief as he felt the sickening feelings drown in water. It was ok. He was ok.

He lied his head down. He wasn't tired anymore. Not after that dream. He didn't understand why though. The dream wasn't bad, or scary. The omen was dark, yes, but not terrifying. War? There was always war, with Lightningclan especially.

But somehow it shook him up, a dead cat coming to him in his dreams and warning him.

Antface licked his jowls and sat down awkwardly. "So uhh… you wanna… um… you need to talk about your uhh, dreams?"

He remembered what she had said. He couldn't tell Antface, or anyone, as much as he wanted to. But what could he say?

"Um… yes… I had a uhh… a nightmare. A huge bird came and… it grabbed me and took me away." he lied, remembering his mother's old tales of huge, murderous birds grabbing him and taking him forever.

Antface looked intrigued. "Really? Maybe it's an omen."

_There was an omen alright, but it wasn't that. _He didn't dare say his thoughts out loud though. "I don't think so."

Antface didn't seem to hear him. "Boapaw…. you… I just… Boapaw, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I really think you should… can you be my apprentice?"

Boapaw's ears perked in surprise and he swallowed. How could he say no? Antface had became the closest thing he had to Tigerpaw's replacement but… well, he didn't want to be a medicine cat, and the she-cat from his dream had told him he molded his own destiny. And well… this was not how he was hoping to mold it.

"Antface…" Boapaw began. "I…"

Antface nodded excitedly. "Yes?"

The young tabby shuffled with paws. "I… can't. I'm so sorry, Antface… I really am."

Antface looked downtrodden and he stared in surprise, before swallowing down his shock. The reddish tom stood professionally, giving his foreleg a quick lick. "Of course. I understand."

"You do?"

Antface nodded. "Of course. I get it. It's ok. It's fine."

Boapaw knew he was lying, he could see the dejected look in the medicine cats eyes. He knew that feeling very well.

"Antface, it's not you, I just don't think…"

"I know… I uhh… oh hey, I think I heard one of Berrybite's kits crying earlier. I need to go, ok?"

Boapaw sighed as Antface rushed out. He could tell the tom had been very excited, but he hadn't expected such a bad reaction. He hoped Antface didn't hate him now.

****WOW ITS JUST BORING CHAPTER AFTER BORING CHAPTER AFTER BORING CHAPTER!****

****Well, anyway, I posted a Boapaw AMV on my YouTube, and of course, screwed up his design several times but oh well. For Anyone who wants to see it, my YouTube is "GravityFallsMD" although I may change it to "Blind EyePhone" soon so…****

****Comments are extremely appreciated, BTW! Also, after my next allegiance update, I'm stopping the create-a-cat thing.****


End file.
